User talk:SallyPerson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Michael Yew, A Brave Hero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 22:32, February 13, 2010 Michael Yew, A Brave Hero I love your new story! Sparrowsong 22:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I like your stories Hey, SallyPerson, your stories are pretty great so far. And I agree, it is annoying when people make stories like "Come read about Renesmee Dare-Castellan, daughter of Rachel and Luke!" and "omg angelina is da daughter of poseidon who falls in luv with luke and then saves the world cuz shes the chosen 1 not her long lost twin bro percy, read this story its so kewl and awesome and amazing but no flames or cc please!" Luckily, though, everything I've seen here is quality fanfic :). Sparrowsong 00:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) hi sallyperson!! its ylime releehw!!! hehe i just came on cuz i found ur paper from school :P lovee ya..and u shud put more info on my person !!! Hey!!!! ylime releehw, I'm glad you like me stories. =) Just wait until my next story comes out. I've created a story that just could get 2 goddesses thrown into Tartarus, or punished badly, or they could start a war again. It might not be the goddesses that you expect it to be. Circe is a minor character who doesn't have much to do with the Prophecy. But the Prophecy does mention three things that happen. Three will return the cauldron dry is more important than you think, and two will fall doesn't mean that they die. They may be trapped somewhere. Hence a third goddess' doing. Meanwhile, 2 goddesses cook up their evil plan to steal an Olympian throne. Oh, and another goddess helps the three demigods. If anyone guesses who any of the goddesses may be, I'll be surprised. So, if you want to try to guess: 4 guesses each, (say the 3 evil and one good), and no prizes, sorry. haha. No one will probably actually do this, but I would love it if you did. Have fun! SallyPerson 17:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Stand In The Rain Do you like Stand In The Rain? Sparrowsong 17:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that was good! SallyPerson 18:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) A Quick Question As youi may know I'm really bored, can I make some character images for your characters? If you don't want me to that's fine. Sorry if it sounds like I'm beging. -Leafwhisker 17:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. I'm totally bored too! I don't want to seem like a stalker or anything, but do you have a facebook? SallyPerson 18:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) No, not yet. When I'm 13 I might get one though. BTW I love your stories. -Leafwhisker 18:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Yeah, I had one for a bit then deactivated it because my parents don't want me to have one yet. Thanks! I love your stories too! SallyPerson 18:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm working on Maggie's picture right now, it'll be finished soon. -Leafwhisker 18:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) A Question You need to do it in Source mode. I could make a poll/s for you, if you just tell me the question/s and answers. Sparrowsong 00:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that would be GREAT if you could make it for me, (I'm not smart enough to make it for myself). I just want it to be: Do you Like My Stories: *Yes *No *I Love them! *I Hate them! SallyPerson 01:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll go!! I'll go to the HP theme park with you!!! lmfao!! I LOVE all your Daphne stories!!! ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 06:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks sooooooo much!!!!!SallyPerson 00:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much. ILY forever. In a friend way :). Sparrowsong 21:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Titan's Curse You're auditioning for it? Really? Oh my gods, I'm so jealous. Who are you auditioning for? --Sparrowsong 21:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) My hopes are WAY too high. I'd loooooooove to be Artemis or Zoe. I'll probably be a hunter or camper or extra if anything at all. My friend Monica is auditioning for Bianca. She has really pretty black hair and brown eyes. She's Fillipino with a little bit Mexican and Chinese. She's so pretty and funny and just like Bianca. She even has a little brother who is 3 years younger. I sent a letter to the director, Chris Columbus, telling him about us. SallyPerson 21:27, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm so excited, I really hope you'll get the part. It's good that you're ambitious. Sparrowsong 21:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I've been in plays before and I'm a really good actress, but I don't think I'll make it because I'm not even pretty Thanks for the support thought! LYLAS! SallyPerson 21:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure you're really pretty. Acting's a lot of fun. Sparrowsong 21:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) God be with you Sally, i don't plan on auditioning for a movie until i get out Julliard, that's where i wanna go to collegue to, i'd like to audition the thing is... i'm not sure who to audition as or how to get into contact with these people. so if you get the role bless your heart. Cjspalding 02:37, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Titan's Curse cont. and Daphne's Diary I had a picture of me on here, but I don't think my parents would like it, so I took it off. I'm not ugly, I'm just normal. I spent the last two days just writing my Daphne stories. I can't put them on here yet though because I skipped ahead a few chapters, lol. Someone told me that they liked them, so I guess they don't suck! Yay!SallyPerson 21:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, they're good. If you don't want a picture of you on here, I'll delete it. What's it called? Sparrowsong 21:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea. No one will find it, so its fine. I just don't want it on my user page. Thanks for wanting to help though. You're so nice. So, is Luke your all-time fav character? Who are your favorite gods? I know you hate Hermes, but I really like him. You see at the ends of the series that he's a loving father. Plus, he wears casual clothes which is pretty modest for a god, unlike Zeus who apparantly always wears a pinstripe suit. lol SallyPerson 21:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I worship Luke. I fangirl him like crazy. I actually don't like most of the gods except Apollo, my dad. Athena's cool, too. I have a weird love-and-hate relationship with Hermes. I fangirl him and hate him for being a jerk to Luke all at the same time. Yeah, I've read the whole series. It was so sad. Do you fangirl anyone? Sparrowsong 21:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I haven't written any stories on here, but I fangirl Apollo. (5 syllables: He is so cool). I don't love Luke, but he's a good character. Random fact: I think its sad that Zoe never got to tell Dr. Chase the formation of the planes that he wanted to know about. I also think Poseidon is a pretty cool dad. I would hate to have Ares as my dad. I would hate to have Demeter as my mom too because she seems really crabby, (I might be crabby if all I was good for was growing plants, AND my favorite daughter was stuck in Hell half the year). I would hate to have Hades as my dad too, or Hephaestus. Aphrodite would be really shallow and critical, and probably would be too busy having affairs to be a good mother. I would love to have Artemis or Hestia as my mom, but that's not possible. Hera doesn't have children (thank the gods), and Dionysus, well, I don't know. I think he's funny.SallyPerson 21:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I might fangirl Nico if he was older and more mature. Oh, and I totally love the Stolls!!!!!SallyPerson 21:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I completely agree with you on Demeter, Nico, and the Stolls. Sparrowsong 21:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Random- Had to Share! Today while looking up popular girl names that start with the letter A, (I'm thinking of renaming by character Autumn because there are a lot of OCs with the same name) I saw Annabeth on the list. I also so Athena and Athalia! New favourite name? I think so. SallyPerson 23:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool, and how about Ava for a name? -Leafwhisker 23:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) For the character or for its popularity on the site? Its a really popular name and really pretty too. (I'm not just sucking up, I swear). SallyPerson 23:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) That's awesome! Sparrowsong 23:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) As long as the conversation is somewhat random: Do you guys like my new avatar? It's a cute little monster or something. lol SallyPerson 23:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) The character. And I love your avatar! I'm making my new one right now. -Leafwhisker 23:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I will name her Ava. You don't mind right? I know you have Ava Coleman already. SallyPerson 23:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I took the quiz of epicness. :) P.P.S. usually the word epic really bugs me unless I'm telling someone, "Epic Fail!" Online I think its okay though. Oh sorry, epic is like my favorite word, I'll change it if you want me to. I don't mind if you use Ava. -Leafwhisker 00:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) You can say epic all you want. Apparantly, its March 8 now. Is is midnight where you live? It's only 7 o'clock here. Thanks! I'll change Autumn's name to Ava, or maybe Avery which is pretty close. You can be the aunty, (tehe) if you want to be. (I'm serious. I'll put it under Known Family). SallyPerson 00:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It's only 6:06 here. LOL, sure. -Leafwhisker 00:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Avatar I love your new avatar. Sparrowsong 00:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!SallyPerson 00:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I guess I kinda look like a child of Athena, my eyes are nearly grey. -Leafwhisker 00:04, March 12, 2010 (UTC) He didn't like the new rule. -Leafwhisker/Ava 20:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I haven't been on here in a couple days. Just heard that Cjspalding got banned. Thank the gods. He was so weird and kept talking to me. Is the new rule no PG-13? Or no rape-fics? I don't know what's going on. SallyPerson 21:04, March 16, 2010 (UTC) No PG-13 stories, no rapefics, no heavy swearing, crap like that. Because of the new rule I'm pretty pissed. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:18, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wha? Everything I wouldn't want my parents, my neighbour, or my best friend's parents to read. You should do the same. Sparrowsong 22:04, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... Links to custom siggy's? I have no idea -o- Try asking Leafy, I doubt she'll respond though, she's not online at the moment. TATN / Thalia! 01:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :). Sparrowsong 20:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Family Reunion with OC's. Just as the title says. This is a family reunion with our OC's. Almost everyone has an OC in and I was wondering if you wanted one of yours in as well? All you need to tell me is their age and parent and name. TATN / Thalia! 01:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Your Request.... I can't do Greek emails. Can you make your request in... English? Thanks. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 14:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey!!!!! Awesome! Just so you know, my last name is Nielsen, both in real life and in my story. XD Thanks! Your stories are awesome too! XD ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 01:01, March 29, 2010 (UTC) sorry.songbird1 22:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Did you mean to it to be for Lira or Eliza. yeah it easy to mix up.songbird1 16:26, April 3, 2010 (UTC) isabella looks frightened.nah i put the captions like she's talking to Tyler and shes really nervous. btw PLZ could you make Nicholas a pic. plz. tanks. your awesome. awwwww. you're being so nice and i havn't done anythying in return. srry. and i do like your sidnature. daughter of hades or desendant of Poseidon. plz and tank you. umm no songbird1 00:44, April 4, 2010 (UTC) i dunno what house i'm in, but probably hufflepuff. i just don't like being the thing most fans would want to be, so in this case, gryffyndor. i put that icon up because i liked the message it gives you, never to give up. whatever house i'm in, i would be a beater, cause it would be really cool. :) Bard eric 01:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) i'm also pretty sneaky, and i think slytherins are cool, but i'm not evil enough to be in it. also i'm pretty smart accoarding to most people, but i don't think i would be in ravenclaw. i'm not in gryffendor for the reason i mentioned earlier. i'm in hufflepuff because of the reasons you stated that you are not. thats about it on that subject. you know, it's kinda weird, i seem to be becoming a harry potter nerd again. i used to be one before i got into pjo. :) Bard eric 20:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) HELLHOUND ATTACK!!!! Did you see my blog post?? In real life I was attacked by a hellhound!!!! Oh, and do you wanrt to submit a story for a team-up? (If your involved in The Last Chance please don't just give ideas. write something!!!!!!!) Hermione6720 00:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) YOU WERE ATTACKED BY ONE TOO! you are also definetely a demigod. AND you may copy the rest of my blog series. Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 19:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) /Hermione6720 Blogging Camp Half-Blood: Bard eric's Version do you want to write the parts of my version of the fanfiction of the blog serieses that are in your POV? Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 23:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) the point is that i don't know how to portray you it the story. what i meant was, in my fanfiction version of the blog serieses, i am having some of it in your POV, some of it in kiwi's POV, some of it in warboss' POV, some of it in hermione's POV, some of it in my POV, and most of it in micheal's POV. i would like you to write the parts that are in your POV so that you are portrayed correctly in it. thats what i meant earlier. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 20:17, April 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah. just fill in the details around the outline. make it as thrilling as you can, cause reading about a bunch of people checking the blog and writing a short comment is kinda boring, if you know what i mean. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 22:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) i geus, as long as you use the same username for the comment. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 22:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) i saw the post you put on leafwhiskers talk page, and i wanted to correct you on something. Hades is NOT the god of the dead, he's the god of the underworld. Thanatos is the god of the dead. just wanted to clear that up. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 23:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Er, Hades is the god of the Underworld. But it's close. =] I missed you too, I missed everyone. -[[User:Leafwhisker| Skull ] Last Relics...] 00:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen them. :P Why? Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh. That makes more sence. :P Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 21:32, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Sallyperson?? I've been absent the last few days. I need some advice: should I continue my blog posts?? Γενική Ερμιόνη 18:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) MPC Wiki http://magicpowersclub.wikia.com/wiki/MPC_Wiki Above is the link to the MPC Wiki!! Please try!!! On my page I also have a link to the MPC Quiz!!! Hermione6720 21:17, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ??? title says all. Odst grievous 12:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) hello check your e-mail! Kakki10 23:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) some of it Kakki10 23:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) hi! Kakki10 00:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) hi! haha, i write random stuff here! Kakki10 18:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) 8^) Kakki10 23:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Pardon Escuse me Sallky, just so you know I'm having Natalie guest star in Suicide. Hermione6720/Michael987654321/Michael 23:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC)/'Hermione6720' 'Hey' Hi Sally I'm Cailin and I like you to make a Siggie thing could you please? If you will I want it to say Daughter Of Apollo in Greek in Purple please Please and Thank you MusicLover3820 02:25, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes Thanks Sally :) MusicLover3820 13:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Umm...Sally? how do I make my siggie work I tried to copy and past it but It dosen''t work. -Music Lover3820 κόρη του Απόλλωνα 23:33, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! I just guessed with the colours. I just used ones I thought looked goos together. XD If you want me to make any more, I will. Most of the time I have nothing else to do. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 20:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Logo Sure, I can make you a logo. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 20:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't need one. But if you're bored or something, Saving Lights could use one. XD Here's the logo. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 20:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I LOL'ed when I saw "iSnape". XD -Hi, my name is Epictasticness! 00:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I am. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 18:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll go delete them. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 19:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll go check it out. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 23:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) hello 2 hi!.....i like writing random stuff on here! Kakki10 00:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) bye bye! (even though you won't see this until ur back on) Kakki10 00:35, May 18, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't think it's bad. I'll delete them, if you want. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) PS... I don't start pointe till next year. I just think they're beautiful and I want to be in pointe, like, now. I don't know what a bloch is. :P Wait... I looked it up. They are Blochs. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Here's the logo for Oh, For The Love of Coffee. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 07:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll change it tonight when I can use a computer with Photoshop. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Here's the new version of Oh, For The Love of Coffee's logo. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 06:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ahah, Yeah Maybe not... Sparrow's kinda mad at me, so I'll see. I don't want to bother her with edits. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 01:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) arthur That looks like Arthur, age 5. Now for 15 . . . Michael/Nico/Hermione 18:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I gave them middle names. If Michael gets to pick their first names, then I should be able to pick something. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 01:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. :) Yes, it was Michael's idea. And, as a matter of fact, I like it better. Arthur is the most like me out of the three. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 02:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't recommend you talk to Wetstream. They're reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllly rude. They created a Formspring account just to flame me o_0. --Sparrowsong 03:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I will, once I read it. I haven't read it yet. :( Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh! You should toootally adopt a kid!! Or make up another charater for your husband or something, then write a story about it! :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Self-Insertion Yep, I have one here- My Life Turns Upside Down Hazel/ R.S. Aella 17:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.... maybe A God's Crime: Discovery and Hidden? Hazel/ R.S. Aella 18:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) hello 3 8^P Kakki10 23:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) 8^) Kakki10 23:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yes. get on urs!!!!! grrrr..... Kakki10 23:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) no...im not Kakki10 00:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Demititans Wiki I don't really hate demigods. I am one, for the gods' sakes! Why would I hate myself? I rock! XD Sara13579/Kiwi 1998 00:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC)